Shattered Obsidian Glass
by Chubs34
Summary: An Umbreon's life is shattered during her Eeveehood. She's never been the same, always trying to find something to help put her back together. Maybe her admirer can help be her glue. Help her find love. Ch 5 is up!
1. No More Sorrow

Hey, guys, Chubs here. Not the sequel to "Avenging an Angel" as some of you may have hoped, but just somethign that I wanted to do. My take on the famous "Umbreon x Espeon" couple. Here it is. Songs: Burn by Papa Roach. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. It belongs to it's owners. Who is not me.

Running.

Running through the dark forest at night. That's what Sharon had been doing for the last half hour. Her furred legs screamed for her to stop, rest, but she paid them no heed. She panted, and that was the only sound she heard, other than the yells of her persuers, laced with agitation, rage, and somethign else Sharon didn't want to recognize. She could feel the cool, soft earth beneath her padded paws. It was comforting, wanting her to lie down and sleep. But she couldn't.

Her life had always been murky and dark, filled with hurt, loss, betrayel, and lust. It was desolate, with her and her desolate soul, she was by herself all alone. She had always been running from something. Her past, her family, this occasion was from a sexual partner. See, that was really the only thing that she had had, just sex, no love. She had lost her family, her entire damn pack in a random, unprovoked attack. Her only evolution, her only virginity, and her trust for anything to her first mate, who had...well, that's another story, for another time. He wanted her to be an Umbreon, and lovestruck as she was, she did. They mated, everything looked up, then she found him. Doing something completely unforgivable. But let's get back to her the current situation, shall we?

The Umbreon ran through the dark forest of both her life and tangible surroundings. Just like her fur. Raven-colored, with rings of gold on her side, forehead, and tail. Sharon's an Umbreon. So she had good camoflauge against the dark forest, and her small, petite form allowed her to slip past obstacles easier than Houndoom could. She smiled, thinking she might just be able to get back to sleep after her oh-so rude awakening. Her latest partner, a Houndoom, had rudely awakened her, after she had left him. Why do males have to be so clingly? Oh, right, she was a Trophy mate. Sure, he had treated her ncely at first. Then they bedded, and his personality showed it's true colors.

Black.

He began to hurt her when they mated, biting her, being agressive. That wasn't a problem, she liked it rough as much as she did soft, if not more. But he forced her to stay inside, but she told herself that it was a dangerous area, and he was doing it for her own saftety. Then he tore her already limited trust. He began to have friends over, and showed her off. So, she left, and slept under a fallen tree, and was found by him and a Sandslash. So that leads us to this.

She burst through shrubbery, getting scratches that didn't bleed, but still minorly hurt. But, she was petite, and going through would help her get away faster. To think, she may actually get some sleep from all of this?

Nope.

She was met with a fallen tree, too big for her to jump over. If she tried to climb over it, she may be caught. "Fuck..." She said softly. She quickly turned, ready to defend herself. Her crimson eyes scanned for even the slightest sign of movement. It was a few seconds, then she hear the bushes rustle to her right. She twisted in that direction, growling fiercly.

"Hey, Sharon, can't we talk this out?"

"No, we can't!" She yelled at them. She didn't know he was a fake. Every lie about his love to her straight to her pretty face. She was so blinded about finding a stable factor that she could not see. Right behind my back he stabbed her. Just like her first. "I should have known you were a bitch about losing soemthing that you never had a chance with! I trusted you! You've been trying to break me down into the little submissive bitch you want? Then screw me over, right? Just be fucking me over for the rest of our lives?"

"Bu-"

"Shut up, you're makin me sick to my Arceus-damned stomach! Fuck off!" The Dark-Type was not in the mood for his bullshit. She had had well enough of him.

''Fuck off?' I was thinking along the lines of fuckign you."

"Is that all your pathetic little brain can compensate? And if you want to fuck, fuck your friends!" She yelled, looking at the Sandslash and Lickitung at his sie=de. They looked uneasy. She recognized the Sandslash, but not the Lickitung. Why did they bring him? "Don't you worry your little heads! You won't feel a thing! I sure as Hell didn't!"

"Hey, you got off from it!" He boasted.

Sharon smiled and prepared to mind-fuck him. "Ooh~! Ah! Oh, Arceus! Please, more~! Harder~!" She fake-moaned, doing little head motions to top it all off. She peered back at the confused faces off Houndoom and his friends, a Lickitung and a Sandslash. She was confused on the Lickitung though, on why he was there. She had met the Sandslash before, but not the Lickitung. "Sound familiar?" She asked mockingly. He paused, realizing she had faked her orgasm with him, then growled in anger.

"Well, then let's make sure you come this time." He growled, advancing. Then it hit the Umbreon like a Brick Break. _That's_ why the brought Lickitung along! He would eat her out! _That almost sounds pleasant...NO! Enough with those thoughts, Sharon!_ She mentally cursed herself, stalling a second too long. As Houndoom's teeth locked into her foreleg, she cried out in pain, blood seeping through. She was wrestled to the ground, pinned.

In a very exposed position.

"I strongly suggest you ler her go." A voice sounded, calm, but with a heavy threat intwined.

"Show youself!" Houndoom shouted. As he said that, a lavender-colored cat walked out, complete with a forked tail.

An Espeon.

"Hah! You? What'll you do?"

"I'll make her wish come true. Miss? You wanted to watch him burn? Well, that can be arranged. Anthony, would you kindly?"

At that, a Magmortar jumped out, cannons ready for action. "Aw yeah, baby!" He cried, charging them courageously. Sharon, through tear saturated eyes, held an inner pleasure as a ball of magma struck the Sandslash, scalding his flesh. Houndoom cringed at the quick defeat, biting down harder on Sharon's leg, who cried out in burning pain. The Espeon shuddered, and his calm attitude quickly switched off.

"If you dare hurt her one more time, I will gouge out your eyes, ground them to paste, then rip every indivuidual fiber of your apart!" He raged, taking an offensive stance. "Now, as I said before: Let. Her. Go." Houndoom smiled, and pulled his teeth out from her.

"You want her so bad? Well, you'll have to wait your turn." Then the Espeon snapped. His eyes glowed bright blue, then the same colored aura surrounded Houndoom. He was slowly lifted, suprised. Then with a single flick of the Psycic Type's tail, he was sent slammed against the tree. The Hellhound grunted in pain. Then her temporary hero repeatedly slammed him against two trees, breaking bones, ripping flesh.

"I WILL NOT HAVE ONE MORE TAKEN FROM ME! I'VE LOST TOO MANY, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET HER GO! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"

Houndoom breathed sharply, trying to resist crying out for mercy. But the cat could see it in his eyes. And smiled as he advanced upon him. He grinded Houndoom's back against the tree, forcing him to howl in pain. Once they were eye level, more or less, the Espeon regained his temper and spoke.

"Now, I will give you one last chance to leave. Do you accept?" He asked, cocking his head ever so slightly.

"Drop dead, pussy." Houndoom snarled.

"Lead by example." He said, sidestepping. Houndoom's neck twisted at an odd, unhealthy angle, and dropped to the floor.

Dead.

Sharon gasped from the shock of his mental prowess, then collapsed, exhausted from the strain of running, and her injured leg. Her last sight before soothing blackness envevloped her was the infinetly worried expression on Espeon's face.

"Oh, Arceus..." He trailed off, thinking of what to do. "Let's get her out of here."

"You're not going to beat me too?" Fightfully asked the Lickitung, shaking.

"You look like you were just dragged along with this. Get out of here, I have bigger issues to deal with."

"Thank you so much, they just told me they needed some help finding their lost friend, and that she may need a bit of comforting, and I love to eat pussy, so I said 'Yes', then I realized she didn't like him, so I was just gonna leave, but the-"

"When I was done speaking, that was your cue to high-tail your happy ass out of here." He ordered. Lickitung quickly stopped babbling, turned, took his ass, an hauled it out of there.

"We need to get her out of here." He said, looking back to her wounds, examining how deep they were.

"Yeah. Maybe you should use your 'Mystical' powers to carrry her, Noctus." Anthony remarked, mocking Noctus for his bragging over his powers.

"Shut it. Not the best time, you know?"

"Everytime's a good time, baby." Anthony stated. Noctus shook his head, not in dissapoinment, but in a: "Seriously?" look. But Anthony would most always be there for him. He gently lifted her form, and got it into what seemed to be the healthiest position, and began to walk back to their little clearing from the brush.

A/N

Review please! PLEASE! If you don't then I'll delete the story!


	2. Trustworthy?

Songs: Break your heart;

O

As Anthony and Noctus walked through the rather familiar forest, Sharon in their careful grasp, it was mostly silent. Noctus was too lost in thought on what would happen with her, and Anthony picked up on this, and for one of the few instances in his life, kept his mouth shut. He almost wanted to try and cheer his old friend up, but knew it was better just to let the Espeon ponder.

"Anthony...I hope..." Noctus began but stopped, his mind unwillingly going through the worst case scenario: Sharon hates his guts, leaves, and a few dyas later Noctus finds her dead.

"It's ayight man, I'm damn sure she'll be glad you saved her ass from those freaks."

"I hope so. I really, really do." Noctus replied half-heartedly. _Damn it_, Anthony thought,_ the hell is a man supposed to do? _"What if she hates me?" Noctus blurted out, desperate for advice.

"She won't hate you, man! You're a likeable guy, if anythin' she'll give you a chance!" Anthony said, trying to keep him calm. "Look, we're here. How about you stay here, lie down, get some rest, and I'll go get somethin' to snack on? Huh? How's dat sound to ya?"

Noctus thought it over. For a second. "Alright, I guess. I could make sure that she's alright when she wakes up."

"That's the spirit! Don't cop a feel while I'm gone!" Anthony joked, trying t bolster his confidence, but only made Noctus more uneasy. The Espeon had watched her for a few days, and already had the hots for her.

Sighing as Anthony left, Noctus laid on his side, and rest Sharon's head on his stomach. He wanted her to have a nice rest. And maybe her neck was injured, she would need it to be supported. But the main reason?

Her soft fur against his.

O

Noctus woke up to the sight of his Magmortar friend reclining against a tree. He realized that the Magmortar wasn't asleep, just sitting down.

"Ya'll two is cute." He commented blankly.

"Umm...thanks? And, how long have you been sitting there?"

"Ain't been too long. It's morning. It took a while to get food for three."

"Oh." Noctus said. "Thanks."

"Hey, you saved my ass from that Infernape, it ain't nothin'."

"He-he. That was crazy." Noctus said, remembering that time. Anthony shifted minorly. "You alright?"

"Yeah, man, it's just I can sense your nervousness. Don't worry, man! It'll go smooth!" He said happily, then inwardly cursed himself. "Damn it! Forgot somethin'! Shit, I'll be right back." Anthony said, leaving their clearing. Noctus watched him go, frowned. He wanted someone to talk to. It was hard to resist...trying things. He could barely sleep, the feel of her head on his stomach was so distracting. So many potential mates lost...now one was finally in his reach, and he felt about to throw up.

He gently rose, placing her cute head on the ground. He began to pace back and forth. He looked at her agai. Her rings...oh Arceus! They shone just a perfect brightness. One that made them stand out yet compliment her raven-colored fur. Her curves ignited a flame inside of him. He just loved every little detail about her! But one little question lingered:

Would she like him even half as much?

He moved closer to her face, trying to look for any sign of conciousness. While there, he could hear her soft, gentle breath. He had never been so close to a female. He stared lustfully at her. _Maybe I could steal a kiss from her sweet lips? What would she taste like? _He thought, moving even closer to her. His eyes shut tightly, trying to resist the urge. If he did go throguh with it, he wouldn't look at her the same.

He tensed up, using every fiber in his being, every little bit of his willpower to resist his natural urges. But it was so hard! It's just one little kiss! _No! Arceus-damn it!_ He thought, forcing himself to turn away. He frowned, cursing himself for both missing his perfect oppurtunity and his lsut for her.

Sharon's crimson eyes slowly opened, fluttering gently, then closed them tightly The first thing that raced through her thoughts was to prepare for the pain in her nether regions. Suprusisingly, it didn't come. She opened her eyes again, looking around. She saw an Espeon turned away from her. Around her were bushes, blocking most of the view. So, it was her and the Espeon. She sprang up, muscles tensing, making sure she wasn't in danger. He was too lost in thought to notice.

She chose to say nothing, and take the element of suprise. She pounced on him, bringing him to the ground easily. He yelled in fright, being caught completly off-gaurd. He twisted his head around to see what hit him and caught Sharon's sadistic smile, happy she had the upper hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" He said to her, trying to ward off her attack. She stopped smiling, and lowered her head, still keeping silent. Noctus looked confused, and cocked his head. Their faces were barely an inch apart. _What's she doing?_ He thought, as she stared deeply into his eyes. Not in a loving way, Arceus no, but in a...curious look, as if trying to see if he was lying or not.

She took her paw off his back, and lifted herself off him. Not taking her eyes off him for a second, she went back and sat on her haunches, still giving him a warning glare. She didn't trust him. Not in the least. He shakily, slowly got up, and stood, still shaking in fear. She smiled upon smelling it. She seemed to relax, knowing that he feared her.

"Can I get you anything? Food, maybe?" He asked. She nodded minutely, blinking as she did so. He went off, in a hurry as not to piss her off. A pang of guilt went through her, watching him go. She didn't want him gone long. She didn't like to be alone.

Once he was out of earshot, she crumpled to the ground, panting in pain. It was badly injured from Houndoom's teeth. She would lie there until he got back. Keep up a tough act. Like all of her life. All one big tough act, trying to hide the sniveling, scared, confused, hurt little pup inside. She was disgusted with it. She knew how to fight, survive, and live by herself, yet she still was insecure. She closed her eyes in shame, feeling her most loathed emotion:

Lonliness.

The one feeling she hated most of all. It reminded of her when she was an Eevee, and her pack was murdered. She watched her mother burn in a fire, along with the corpses of Eeveelutions she had known her whole life.

Sharon had burned her paws while trying to get her out of the fire. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered this sight, the smell, the sounds of the screams of the Pokemon she had known her whole life. She could smell them burning, see their bodies writhe in agony as they were incinerated.

The memory was bruned into her mind. She still had the damn nightmares of the reptilian bird shrieking, stabbing her mother with it's claws.

He came back, berries carried in a psycic grasp. He gently set them in front of her. She shot back up to standing. He didn't notice, or just didn't care. If he did, he didn't show it.

"You should really keep off your leg. You took a bad bite last night." He commented. She stood there, crimson eyes locked on him. Every movement of his was noticed by her keen eyes. She lowered her head, and chomped on a berry, enjoying it's fresh, sweet taste. It really forced her to smile. "You like those?" He asked, and she blushed, not knowing he had noticed. "I'll make sure I get more. It's a bit of a walk, but I'll manage." As he said this, she looked taken aback. He would get more? Even if it took more effort? No one had ever cared that much about her...

Her opinion of him slightly changed. After she swallowed the juicy fruit, she sat back. This time, she looked at the environment around her. She seemed calm.

"Yo!" A deep voice called out. Her ears quickly turned to the source, and her head soon followed suit. A Magmortar stepped into the mid-sized clearing. "I'm back, man! And I see that the lil' lady's up! How are ya', girl?" He asked joyfully.

"She doesn't talk much. She hasn't said a word to me yet." Noctus informed him.

"Ah, I see. Nervous? Don't be! It's all good here!" He declared, raising his arms in the air.

She sat still, wary about this newcomer. She took a bite from an Oran berry. She chewed, attampting to remember what happened the previous night. A chase...her burning lungs...searing pain in her leg...yelling...a bone cracking...nothing. Absolutely nothing. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. Opening them, she made a small "Ahem." Noctus and Anthony quickly turned to her. "I just need to know...what went on last night? The last thing I remember was you killing Houndoom. By the way, thanks for that."

"No problem." He smiled widely, happy that she talked to him. "Anthony and I brought you back to our clearing. You're safe with us. With me." He reassured her.

"So, I see that you're a pretty powerful pyscic."

"You notcied?"

"It was hard not to, the way you slammed Houndoom like a ragdoll."

"Thanks. I met an Alakazam who taught me an assload of useful tricks."

"Like?"

"Telekinesis, emotion reading, mind reading, telepathy.."

"Mind reading?"

"Well, I'd have to get used to the Pokemon I mind read first. Same with telepathy."

"So, can you read my mind?"

"No. But I hope I will be able to..."

"What?" Sharon questioned. Then she took a closer look into his eye and saw his emotions. "Woah, stop there. Look, kid, you're nice, but not my type." His ears drooped. "Listen to me, baby. Before you start to love me, and I leave you. I'm a heartbreaker." She said, twisting her head in empathy. "You seem young. I don't want to hurt you by decieiving you. Not like what happened to me."

"Can I at least try to please you?"

"I'm not easy to please. Don't fall for me. I'm telling you now, what's gonna happen, no matter what, it I'm gonna break your little innocent heart." She said in an almsot sing-song voice, mocking him. "I'm gonna get what I deserve for being so cold. I've had to live alone, like a Mightyena. Bad news for everyone who's close to me. And I'm just as mean. You should try for better."

He sat silent for a few minutes. "Well...mind if I try anyway?" He asked politely. Sharon smiled. Persistent little bastard.

"Your loss." She said sassily.

"How so?"

"I don't want you to end up like me. I'm fucked up. Okay? I've lost my family, my first mate, my partners, my pack."

"Hey, I've lost too. I didn't get the courage to ask some of my interests. I lost them to other males." Noctus said, trying to make them seem similar. He failed immensly. "Do you want me to tell you about them?"

"Not now." She said, and he nodded.

"Yo Noctus, I'm back, son! Aw, the little lady's woken up! How ya'll gettin' 'long with each other?"

"Not well." Noctus replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want him neding up like me. With all of my problems. I've learned to handle them. Sorta..." Sharon informed.

"Well, maybe I can help. I'm listening. Always." Noctus said cheerfully, hoping that could get her to like him.

"I don't tell strangers about myself." Said the Dark-Type, and the Espeon's ears dropped in dissapoinment. He seemed to think for a few moment, and sat on his haunches. His eyes shifted around the room, narrowed, then lit up, an idea formed.

"Well...if I tell you about myself then I won't be a stranger, right?" He asked hopefully. Sharon thought about it, then deciding to humor him, nodded. He smiled exitedly, ears perking back up. "I want you to believe me. I want to love you. I want you to be happy. You can talk to me about anything you want, and I'll sit there and listen to you. I swear to Arceus."

"Sure you do. How many males do you think told me to trust them?"

"Many." He answered, ears flattening, tail laying flat, stopped batting on the ground happily. "But I just want one thing." _Oh boy, here it comes_, Sharon though, eyes rolling. The Psycic type ignored her. "A chance." Her eyes snapped open, confused. "I want you to give me a chance to please you."

The Umbreon blinked a few times, then cocked her raven furred head. "A chance? Wow...I just..."

"Expected me to say that I want a sexual favor?" He said, excessivly blunt. She cringed, nodding. "Well, I'm not like that. I want to get to know you emotionally, not physically."

"Sorry..." She apologized meekly.

He smiled. "Look, I don't understand why you went with them at all. I just don't get it. Do you like being hurt?"

"No, it's just that..." She stopped herself, but gave in, knowing it'd be best for her. "All my life I've been looking for something stable. I've never had that. So every partner was just a hope that something would be there for me to fall on."

He smiled again, even wider. "Thank you for telling me. If I was your mate, I'd never want you to worry about anything. I'd be right to you. You're the type of Pokemon who doesn't deserve what you've been through. I'd never let you go. I'd never give you up for anything in the world, never hurt you on purpose. I want you to give me a chance for me to love you."

Sharon began to think. _Maybe he's not like the others...or maybe he's exactly like them. Just using me and abusing my emotions. Fine. Let's see what I can learn about him. If he fucks with my feelings, I'll bite right back._

A/N

Well, that took longer than I'dve liked it to. Just me second-guessing I guess. Review, if you don't then I won't upload anymore.


	3. Recollections

Listen, thanks for all your support. It means alot. I've been told she'll be fine, but I'm prepared for the worst.  
>Songs: Everytime you go by 3 doors down; The One by Deuce.<p>

O

Sharon laid down, her head on her crossed forelimbs. She got comfortable, ready to listen to Noctus's story. "What's your name again?" She asked, making sure she didn't call him the wrong thing.

"Noctus." He answered.

"'Noctus'? That sounds more like..." Sharon paused, as it was on the tip of her tongue

"A Dark-type name? Yeah, I suppose. But it's my name and I like it." He finished for her pridefully, his chest rising in pride as well. Sharon shrugged her shoulders in acceptance.

"Alright. So, tell me about yourself."

"I grew up around here. Younger, like all pups, I dreamed of roaming around, having fun, living a carefree life! Maybe a nice trainer'd come along and capture me, we'd go across the map, getting more and more powerful! But," He said, his tone calming down, "I figured it wasn't for me. So I just left home, and mostly eke'd out a living. Enjoying Earth's natural beauty and the such."

"So, how'd you two meet?"

"Tony and I? A bit back. We-" He began, but was cut off.

"Stop bull'n her! Tell her how I saved yo' sorry ass!" He commanded. Noctus chuckled.

"Alright, alright! Okay, I _was_ a trainer's. But, he only liked me to have in ther...what do they call them? Poke-decks? Whatever, so, he captured me, had me for a while in his Pokemon bank, and released me. Well, he evolved me first, then released me. I, of course, didn't last hardly two seconds out here, and lucky for me, and him probably, Tony came along and helped me survive out here. Our friendship really came from that point."

"Why was it lucky for him?" Noctus and Tony looked at each other, smiling.

"That's a good story. See-"

"I'll tell it. You can't do it without laughing your ass off! Anyway, I got's myself into some trouble with this horny-as-hell Infernape. Koko, I think was her name. This was back when I was a Magmar, so I was pretty damn horny myself. Juices just gettin' flowin' and all that. So, we boned, and she knocked me right upside the head!" He told, tapping the right side of his head. "Bitch took me back to her little area with all her little damn friends."

"Who were they?"

"Let me think fo' a second...oh, right! Well, there was the Infernape, a Seviper, and...a Quilava, and a Grovyle. Yeah, that was it. So, ol' Noctus 'ere came lookin' for me. As I was his only chance at life." He boasted, and Noctus shook his head and _pffed_. Tony wheeled around angerly. He shook his own head and turned back to Sharon. "Anyway, he found me, and Noctus didn't have the best bartering tokens, but then Koko asked him a question. 'You're a Psycic-type, right? Can you say...repel certain attacks?' Noctus said yeah, and she asked if one of them was attract. He nodded again, and she smiled a devious little smile."

"Why?"

"Cause it turns out they had a few problems themselves. See, the Grovyle they had, pretty young thing too, was being abused by this Serperior. He used attract on her, and she just couldn't get enough. They said she came home, an' she could barely sit down, so he was obviously being too rough. I think he made a pass at the Seviper, too. Grovyle'd always said that she was fine, that they'd be mates soon enough. He never kissed her though, so he probably didn't love her, just the sex. And Koko didn't quite like that. So, next time he came 'round, he tried his little attract trick on all of 'em!"

"Did it work?"

"It would!" Tony exclaimed, pausing dramatically. "If it weren't for the Psycic badassery of my main boy Noctus right 'ere!" He said, motioning to him. Noctus rolled his eyes in Tony's exaggeration. "Got knocked right back on that asshole! It was just damn funny watching him realize his move didn't work!"

"Then?"

"Well, Noctus closed his eyes, and if I knew what'd happen, I probably would've too." He informed, shuddering. "Well, Koko beat his ass to the ground, and the Seviper just damn-near butchered him. Just..._damn_!"

"Damn...I've seen some shit in my days, but...that's a bit too much." Sharon asked, genuinly intruiged by the brutality of this particular Seviper.

Tony shuddered violently. "I know! I swear to Arcues, the image was burned into my eyes forever!" He said overdramatically, covering them with his arm. The Pyscic-type shook his head.

"Sure it was." She cooed falsely. "Just like the berries you brought. I've had Oran berries, and..._those_ weren't them." Noctus looked at Anthony, who looked undeniably guilty.

"Fine, fine! Princess 'ere is smart!" He declared happily.

"Princess?" Sharon questioned. It reminded her of what her father called her. _Daddy..._

"Oh, sorry. It's jus-" He reasoned, but was interrupted.

"No, I like it! It reminds me of what my father called me. I miss him..." She trailed off sadly.

"What happened to him?"

"I really rather not talk about it..."

"I understand completely."

"Really? Not going to press me into talking?"

"Didn't come to my mind."

Sharon looked suprised. All others wanted to know what happened. But this particular one cared about her feelings? Wow. "So, Noctus. What about you? About all of your 'Losses'?"

He seemed to darken, slumping down. "They...I...I could barely get them out of my mind. When I first saw them, I..." He paused, unable to find words to express his feelings. "I was tail-oer-head for them. I watched them, tried to go to the same bush as they did, the same place so I could meet them."

"Woah, woah, woah. You watched them all day? That makes you a bit of a stalker, doesn't it?" She asked playfully. He took it the wrong way.

"I...err...it was just..."

"Relax, kid! I'm only fucking with you!"

"Oh..." He exhaled softly. "Well, anyway, I'd meet them, and I would always stutter like all Hell. But, they'd always say I was cute, so I'd then obsess over them. But, I never managed to work up the courage to ask for anything. So, they'd meet more confident male, and leave me all by myself. There was a Vaporeon, a Delcatty, and a Leafeon. Sasha was the Vaporeon. She loved to splash me whenever she saw me. She was just so...outgoing, she was...just so accepting of everyone."

"The other two?"

"Cassandra was the Delcatty. She was another trainer's Pokemon. The Pokemon of my trainer's rival, to be precise. She was always so proper, she rarely let anyone get away with a grammar error. She kept herself clean, always so prim and trimmed. We met when my Trainer tried to train me, so we only saw each other once. She's probably forgotten about me..." He said disdainfully.

He continued on. "Veronica was the Leafon. We both loved to lay in the sun. Just being in the sun, really. But, by Arcues, did she have the prettiest eyes.." He trailed off, his eyes glazing over.

"But no matter what, I tried to savor every minute I had with them." Noctus said, hoping she'd feel he was implying the same about her. He closed his eyes, remeniscing the good moment of their laughter, their faces. "And all my sleepless nights after I lost them, I could still feel their presence next to me. Everytime they went away...they took a part of me with them. I could just feel my soul darken at their softening footsteps." He said sadly, his head tilting downward as well.

"Wow..." Sharon said. He shook his head in frustration.

"Damn it! I'm getting poetic again...damn I'm a loser..." He mumbled.

"Hey, you have a reliable friend, and a pretty predictable life. Don't complain about it. I've never had one that was predictable." She said, feeling his emotions. All Pyscic-Types wore their hearts on their sleeves.

"I guess...when we parted ways, after just chatting, I counted the very seconds until they were back by my side. I felt dead without them...I can still hear them in my dreams...Oh Arcues, I miss them!"

"Hey, relationships aren't all they're cracked up to be. Trust me, I've been in plently." She explained. His ears perked up, interested. "Look, most males I've seen only want one thing: Sex."

"I'm not like that! Why won't you believe me?" He defended.

"We'll see. No one is preferred. I've been around long enough to judge people by what they've done." Sharon said. "As I was saying, most people are immature pricks. Even females. It's a knife called lust, and no one is safe from the blade, kid. No one. I may look alive, but I'm dead. People have taken my heart, and I gave them it, I tried my best to make it work, I made sure they knew how I felt. They shredded it. I've just wandered around aimlessly, not thinking logically, just looking for something to make me feel good. I know it's fucked up, but you don't know what I've been through."

"I want to know. I want to listen. I want to make you see I love you for you, not sex!" He begged.

"People say that since I've been with so many, I'm a slut. Well, most of those have had their asses wooped. They think since I'm an Umbreon I like sunsets, the night, and being bad. I have my own voice, my own choice."

"Just because they showed no love and fucked your trust, doesn't mean everyone's like that."

"I know that." She said perkily. "My first mate, not partner, was like that. At least in the beginning. But lust has a hold on everyone. It just depends on how much you resist. All my love, all my hate burns me up. It's so hard to face myself..."

Noctus pressed his forehead against hers, trying to show affection. She didn't pull away. "I know you think that nothing changes, and some things don't, but tha doens't mean some aren't different. Just let go of your past. I'll let you know everything about me. That's what you want, right? To know how to screw me over?"

Sharon felt a wave of guilt envelop her. She nodded. He sighed. "I'll hold you tight as you want me to. I'm not going to go anywhere. Never." He said sincerely. Sharon pulled back.

"Don't promise a girl somethign you know you can't keep." She said softly, forcing him to lsiten. He nodded. Her eyes narrowed. He didn't falter his own gaze. "Maybe you are worth taking a chance on." She could feel his happines flow through her. She sighed softly.

"Thank you. Hear me out. When I'm weak and broken, or strong and healthy, I'll be there when things go wrong. I'll be there for you when you fall, I'll be right by your side when you cry. Better or worse, I'll hold on with you."

Maybe he'd be the one who could help bring her life together. Funny, seeing as how she could feel his lust for her. But she could feel his other emotions as well. Love. Honesty. Resolve. But he hadn't seen the tears in her eyes. He hadn't heard her scream when she was running from her murdered pack. She wanted to live good, wanted to live right, but her insecurites were eating her alive.

"Maybe I _do_ need someone. A friend, someone close to my heart. Someone who'll be there to help in my struggles."

"I nominate myself, and I accept." He stated boldly. Sharon giggled. Noctus's ears focused on it, and she blushed.

"Well...thanks."

"So, if you feel ready, I want to know who this guy you keep thinking about is. The one who fucked up your whole life?" He asked politely. Sharon's head snapped up, confused. "I just get the feeling that someone did. It's always good to talk about things."

She sighed, a small, pretty nosie. "Fine. Dwayne...he was an Absol. So, he was naturally cool. This was after my...my..." She paused, trying to fight back tears. He reached out with his forked tail and brushed her cheek. She minorly pressed against it. "...after my pack was..._murdered_...he found me scared, alone, hungry, exhausted, and halfway to death. He took me in, fed me, bathed me, gave me a warm spot to sleep. He made me feel like I was the only female on the Earth. So, like any other naive little pup, I fell in love with him. How gullible I was." She said, utterly disgusted with herself.

"I felt so fragile, breakable, uneasy, so...soft. he'd always call me a name. It may sound mean, but he said it in a way that portrayed emapthy. My past left me with an uneasy soul. And as a result, he touched me on a deep level by calling me something delicate: Lady. Honestly, I've always but up this bitterness to keep myself safe. I felt if I let my gaurd down, I'd easily be broken. But beyond that? I was scared. Every day of my Eeveehood, I was scared senseless." She paused again, hopelessly trying to simmer down her feelings of shame. Noctus noticed. However, he didn't react. She didn't need him interuppting.

"I was so frightened, almost every night I could still see that reptile killing them. When I'd wake up screaming, he'd stay up with me, making sure I was okay. Like any other little pup, I felt guilty at using him like that. I felt I needed to repay him. He told me that if I evolved into an Umbreon, that he'd be happy. I said I wanted to be an Espeon. But, I still went with the Dark-Type evolution. Now, I went into my first heat sometime later, and you can take a wild fucking guess at what happened." She joked darkly, chuckling. Noctus, against his will, saw images of her getting pounded. It both infuriated and aroused him.

"Hey!" She yelled, thumping him on the head. He brushed it, confused. "Stop that." She ordered, and he quickly blushed. "I _can_ feel your emotions, kid. So I can tell generally what you're thinking."

He was flabbergasted. He tried to speak, but stuttered all the way through. She just giggled, and laid down. "I'm gonna rest for a bit. Maybe I'll tell you the rest of what happened afterwards." Noctus turned away, and walked off. Anthony sat back.

"You got ol' Noctus 'ere right in yo paws, princess."

"I know. Good to be dominant for once." She replied, then laid her head on her paws.

All the while, an unshed tear from the painful recollection stood in her crimson eye. She had managed to keep the tough act up once more.

A/N

Thank's for all your support. I've learned that they caught it in an early stage, so it can be removed. If I'm lucky, not by any sort of religous fling, she'll be alright. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, review, and go read some of 13Slasher13's stories. They're pretty good.  
>Chubs out.<p> 


	4. That's a Promise

Songs: MSG4 OST Sorrow; If no one will listen by Kelly Clarkson

O

"Sweetie, wake up! It's time for breakfest!" A sweet, familiar voice said to Sharon. Her eyes opened in a snap, and she bloted to her paws, looking aorund frantically. The Vaporeon standing nearby her giggled softly. "What's the matter? Wake you up from a good dream?"

Sharon could barely beleive her eyes. It was her mother. She could smell her warm, comfroting scent. Her soft, naturally caring features. It was her.

"What? Delcatty got your tongue?" She asked playfully. Sharon's throat clamped up, sore. "Your father should be here soon. He went hunting with the others. In fact, I think I hear him now."

Her heartbeat raced. Was it all a dream? No Dwayne? No Houndoom? No Noctus? None of it was real? All a dream?

"How's my favorite girls?" A booming, proud voice sounded as a Flareon stepped into their alcove. It was just a rock with some vines hung over for privacy. But it was something more: Sharon's home. "Virginia." He said softly, pressing his forehead against his mate's. "And how's my little Eevee doing?" He said cheerily, stooping his head down to her level. Wait, did he say she was an Eevee?

Sharon looked down at herself. She saw tan and white fur covering her, instead of the ebony and gold she was used to. She took her young form in, confused on how this had happened. Maybe it _was_ all a dream. She was back with her parents, at her old home, and an Eevee. It was just an Arcues-damned dream!

"Oh, Rodney, she hasn't talked since she woke up!" The Vaporeon whined.

"How long _has_ she been up?"

"Thirty seconds or so." She answered.

"She's fine! Your throat dry, honey? Need a drink?" Sharon nodded quickly. "Here, have this berry. It's very juicy." He offered, rolling a few Bluk berry bits to her paws.

She kneeled down, sniffing the food she was offered. "It's not poisoned!" Rodney joked. The young Eevee smiled softly, and took one of the berries into her mouth, and began to chew. The wetness of it flooded through her mouth. She smiled cheerily, making a small noice of glee after she swallowed.

She pressed hersel against her parents. "I missed you guys so much!" She cried. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Dear, we never left." They answered. The Normal-type looked up.

"It was just my dream." She explained. They then heard a scream, and her parents, dashed out to a horrifying sight:

Their friends, family, and pack being burned alive, stabbed, and eaten.

"Keep Sharon inside!" Rodney ordered, yelling out of indescribable rage. Virginia nodded, pressing both her and her young daughter against the alcove wall. The Flareon ran out, viewing the slaughter. His pack was being butchered by them. He went blood-drunk. He knew he'd die trying to defend his pup. So why not take out a chunk with him. He called upon a power deep inside of him, and his body glowed.

It was soft at first, but the longer and harder he concentrated, the brighter his form grew. Some of the enemy looked at him, and they cried out in terror.

"NO! You'll kill us all! Even your own kind!"

Rodney chuckled. Normally, this was a soft, comfortable sound. It only struck terror deep into the hearts of his enemies. "That's the point." He growled, unleashing the energy ina flash, vaporizing himself, and most of those around him.

"No...no, no, no, no, no, no." Sharon whispered in shock. "Please, Arcues, not this day. Please, please, please, please, please! Any day but this..."

They heard the guttural screams of their attackers. It was twisted, horrifying, and malevolent. It shook Sharon to her core the same way it did when she had it in her dream. It was all a vivid, terrifying, lucid. She looked at where her father may have stood. She only saw a sillhouette of a Flareon, burned into the stone. His _shadow_.

She was reliving a Hell like no other.

Sharon managed to squeeze out from her mother's hold, and she screamed for her daughter to come back. She didn't listen. She would die with them, as if her dream was coming true, then she would never, ever want to go through that.

The Vaporeon ran outside, eager to relcaim her baby. She stopped forcibly. Then the pain. The indecribable, burning, gut-wrneching pain. She looked behind her to see a long, sharp-tipped tail in her, penetrating her all the way through her body. She looked up into the mosnter's burning eyes. It screeched a deafening screech, and threw her into the fire with the rest of them. Then he looked at the pup, standing there, completely fear-frozen. He smiled, knowing how to finish the raid. The Flareon had taken so many of his, so he would leave her to live with it.

Tears formed in her eyes as it flew away, seemingly laughing at her. She rushed to her mother, and tried to roll her out of the fire she lay in. She didn't stop attempting until she could no longer take the pain from her burns. She lied on the ground, crying softly as the smell of burning fur and flesh wafted into the air, and her nostrils.

It was a smell she'd never forget.

It was exactly the same way. She'd been left to live without her parents. Her paw-pads were in agony, screaming for her to put them in water.

"Sharon! Sharon!" She heard in the distance, faintly. Her ears perked up, curious. "Sharon! Wake up!"

"C'mon, Princess, get 'de Hell up!" She parted her eyelids to the concerned faces of both Anthony and Noctus, and the latter looked to be near tears.

"Sharon! You were screaming in your sleep. Are you alright?" He asked, showing his genuine concern.

"The fuck do you think?" She snapped at him, anger in her crimson eyes. His head pulled back in fear and submission. "Just leave me alone." She ordered, then got up, storming off into the distance. Noctus looked confused. He went after her.

O

Sharon had walked as far as her leg let her. Which was far given the injury. She sat down. She heard a rustling behind her. Instinct took over, and she spang up and towards the noise, totally on the offense. Flying, she hit her target. It yelled in fright, and when she opened her eye, closing them in the charge to protect them, she found a familiar Espeon pinned underneath her. He was shaking, scared beyond wit.

Her ears turned down in dissapointment, her expression shoiwng th emotion. She was hoping for a fight. "Noctus." She greeted, voice low and aggressive.

"Uh, hi Sharon. C-can you get off of me?" He requested meekly. She could see the blush on him. Then she realized their position. Her lying on top of him.

She smiled. Then, she grolwed lustfully, toying with him. His blush darkened, eyes widended, and he began to stammer. "U-uh, p-please g-get off m-me?"

"No."

"S-sseriosuly! Get off me!" He said his voice turning into an order-like tone. Her ears shot up, interested.

"Ooh, getting aggresive, are we? Keep talking dirty to me like that, I just love it." She said, her voice in a flirty tone. She gave herself a wiggle, faking arousal.

"Arcues-damn it! Get off me! NOW!" He yelled, his face showing both his arousal and anger in it's blush and expression.

She smiled. She had him cornered. Angry, aroused, and nervous. She could get real answers from him. The truthful ones.

"You want me." She stated. Not a question.

"Yes!" He blurted out. "So badly it _fucking hurts_." He growled. Sharon was suprised. Noctus wasn't one to curse. He was pretty angry.

"And if I don't?" She toyed.

"Then I'll..." He stopped himself. This was exactly what she wanted. He calmed himself. "Please. Just...I'll leave you alone. I just want to make you happy." Sharon growled. Such self-control!

"If you want to make me happy, tell me what you'd do." She ordered.

"Fine. I'd...I couldn't do anything. I'd just lie here like the pathetic fuck I am. Can't ask a female anything, can when he does find one, he gets her to hate him. Just kill me already, save me the trouble of having to kill myself. I'd probably screw that up too, like I'd fall into a river, and be perfectly fine." He said, his voice turning to one of self hatred.

Sharon felt guilty. She didn't quite mean to get him like this, just a bit riled up. Make her seem like too much trouble.

"Look. Have you ever met someone so pure and innocent you can't get yourself to expose them to your own sins? You can't bring yourself to show them that the world isn't like what it is in bedtime stories? That's how I feel about you. You're just too good for me. I'm going to have to tell you the truth about the kind of scumbag I really am. How much shit I've done."

Noctus looked less scared, more intriged. "Okay. Now...will you please get off of me?" Sharon chuckled lightly. Noctus let out his held breath. For Sharon, it couldn't be too hard to tell him. But what the Hell could she say?

O

The Umbreon sat still, as she had been doing for the past few minutes. The Fire-Type had asked his Psycic companion about what had happened. The Espeon gave him a short retell. She sighed, which grabbed their attention. She shook her head, ruling out her choice.

"Sharon...I know that you've been fighting off tears for a long time. But I want to help you unlock the gate to your soul. Your sweet, gentle, caring soul." He said, trying to bolster her confidence. He hoped to dear Arceus that it worked. "If no one else will listen when you decide to speak about it, if no one wants to look at you because of the guilt they feel for you, for what you really are, just know this: I'll always be here, rihgt by your side." He promised. She smiled, returning to her thoughts.

_Where to begin? Sexual partners? Dwayne? Her parents? Let's just go with parents first. _Sharon though to herself. She sighed again, and looked up, opening her eyes. She saw Noctus and the Magmortar watching her keenly, or at least the former of the two.

She sighed once more, not too eager to begin. "My parents...damn it...my entire pack...completely butchered. They barely, scratch that, they would've never stood a chance. I've really tried to forget all the details. But, it was really a nice day, the sun was out, a bit cloudy, but still. Nice and warm. My dad brought me some berries, and that's..." She trailed off, her voice choking.

"It was when our territory was attacked. Not by another pack, but...something else. It looked like a reptillian bird, or some shit like that." She said. She was prone to profanity. It made Noctus a tad uneasy, him having a clean mouth. "It was grey, and had a long tail, sharp at the end. It's feet were...large, had only three toes or so. Two at the front, one on back. It had stubby horns. It could use this one attack...it would just..._vaporize_ anything it touched."

"I don't quite know how my dad died. I saw a bright light like no other, and that's when I ran outside. There were just so many dead...I saw a silhoutte of a Flareon just..._singed_ into the wall. I couldn't comprehend he was dead, so...I just stood there, awestruck. So, my mother ran out, trying to get me back to our alcove." She said sullenly, eyes closed all throughout her tale. "I heard...I don't even know what the sound was, but I heard something. I turned, just in time to see my mother flying toward a pile of my flaming packmates."

"It turned to leave, and I swear to this day, that it was laughing at me. I just heard it cackling. It thought what it had done was hi-fucking-larious." She spat. "Then, I ran over to the pile, trying to get me mother off of it. I didn't stop trying until the pain jsut got to too much. So, I laid there, weeping. After a while, I got up, and I limped somewhere. I just...wandered off. I went off alone, scared out of my pelt. There was no telling what I'd find. Maybe a Ursaring, or a Stararaptor. I can still feel the fear that just ate away at me. With each step I took, my mind screamed: 'Just stay there!' That's when Dwayne found me." She finished. Noctus started to say something, but stopped, unable to. He mustered up something.

"If your paws are red from beating youself down, your legs given out from the burden you bear, I'll be here to carry it for you. You've been settling for a world of gray, just so you don't have to face your past. I'll be here to guide you to color." He said, trying to earn her trust.

"...Thank you." She said softly. "I guess I should proabably tell you two about all of the fabled 'Partners' I've been talking about. IF you're wondering, they're 'Partners' beacause I just can't bring myself to call them 'Mate'. They didn't care about me." She explained, in a sad tone of voice. "Well, I've slept with three others after I found out what Dwayne really was. or, ones that made a difference, better or worse that may be. The others were just to get my mind off the pain. There was a Mightyena, as you know a Houndoom, and a Luxio."

"A Luxio?" Anthony asked for clearance. "Princess, don't their kind have..._spines_ on the bottom of their...?" He questioned, distraught on her choice of lovers.

"What? Oh, no! Well, see...after I had enough of males just humping and dumping, I decided to...well, heh-heh..._try_." She answered, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Wow." Noctus admired. "You've really been around the block."

"Twice." Sharon said quickly, under her breath. "Ahem, I met her...and turns out, she was a full-out lesbian. Her name was Luxy. So, after some...Arcues, I don't even know how to say this...chatting? We...got a bit..._frisky_." She said, flustered, in an obviously embaressed voice. "She had the _roughest _tongue I've ever felt. We did it twice, and I lost feeling then."

"By Arcues." Noctus marveled. "So...you've...you know..." He said meekly.

"Eaten another girl out? Yeah. Didn't enjoy it so much the first time. I figured I'd warm up to it, but after _losing fucking feeling _down there, I called it quits." She said, shivering from the memory of Luxy's rough tongue against her sacred area.

It took all of Noctus's willpower to block out the mental image.

"Let's get the Hell outta this subject. C'mon, I'm gettin' freaked the fuck out over here." Anthony pleaded.

"Yes, please." Noctus agreed.

"One last thing: I was offered by a lot of females. Mostly Espeons, Glaceons, and Leafeons. But, they thought I was male. It was funny seeing their expressions. Must've been because I'm an Umbreon."

"You got that too?" Noctus asked. He continued without an answer. "I had passes made on me by some Umbreons as well. Also some Jolteons, and a few others. I loved how dirty they got. One said he would: 'Fuck my brains out until I couldn't walk.' But one guy, though...I told him that I was male, and I quote, he said: 'I know that.' Freaked me the Hell out."

"It's tough being the rarer gender of a species."

"Aw, but what really gotta suck is being a male Lopunny." Anthony interjected, shaking his head. "Just _everything_ trying to get in some of that."

" Yeah...so where was I? Oh, right. All that's left is what Dwayne did to me." Sharon began, sighing. "He was actually the best to me. He gave me everything. Hell, he made sure that I orgasmed when we fucked. But...one day, I found him..."

O

Sharon walked through the forest. Her young coat was reflecting the sun in a dazzling way. It was a fair day. Sun was out, allowing the Flying-Types to fly without a care. Thier chirps and tweets filled the air with a melody.

She was out foraging for a light snack. Then she smelled...something. It was vaguely familiar. What was it? She upped her pace toward it. It got stronger and stronger, then it hit her: A female was in her heat. She remembered it from when she was in heat. She wanted to just walk away, forget about it, but something urged her forward.

She slowly peeked out from a hedge. What she saw horrififed her beyond belief:

An Absol, _her_ Absol, was rutting into a Ninetails.

She was moaning in ectasy, and Dwayne was grunting in effort. Sharon gasped loudly, just loud enough for the two to hear. His head turned to her, and he held a look of astonishment.

"S-sharon?" He questioned, then came into herm knotting her. Sharon's eyes began to tear up, shocked at what he had done. She turned to run away, crying. "Sharon, wait! I...I can explain!" He said, trying to persue her, but was stuck to the Ninetails, who was simply staring at him lustfully. He had been banging two females at once.

And that slut could care less.

O

Sharon was in full on tears at the end of her story. Noctus was at her side, cooing sweet nothings in an effort to calm her.

"C'mon, Princess. He's probably dead by now. He probly pissed off the wrong female, got his tail whooped!" Anthony exclaimed, trying to help her.

"HE'S FUCKING NOT! I saw him...a week...ago. He was with a Zoroark. Damn bastard." Sharon told them, sobbing between a few words, some of those words breaking into sobs. She regained herself, now angry. "I'm going to kill him."

"Sharon, that's not-"

"I don't give two shits about if it's right or not. I want him dead for what he did to me. I could've been alright if I hadn't met him. But no, he just _had_ to come in and fuck me over!" She raged. "I'm going to destroy him. And that's not a threat. That's a promise." She whispered.

A/N

I was really confused on how to end the chapter. Honestly, I was going to make it longer, having her go to the Mightyena, but I figured just having Dwayne was good enough. Anyway, will Sharon kill her first mate? Will Noctus find a way into her heart? Will Anthony continue to talk in such a hard to type way? I'm only giving you one answer: It's a yes to one of those. Review if you think you know, and if I respond, you got it right!


	5. Complete Revenge and Shattered Trust

Songs: Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead. Everything you wantby Vertical Horizon

O

Noctus sighed softly, barely audible to himself, much less his companions. They were walking through the forest. Well, Noctus and Anthony were. Sharon, however, was on a Warpath to Dwayne. Noctus could see the unshed tears in her eyes. Those, and the burning hate she held for the Absol.

Noctus couldn't help but wonder what he meant to her. She had told him much, but...did she see him as anything more than just...a Pokemon? Another one she would not even remember? He'd give everything jsut for her. But why? Why would he? Maybe these things would simply...click. Just a random meeting could trigger a romance...yeah. That was it. Noctus had simply seen her and something clicked in his mind.

If he wanted her, he'd have to go and find it. Nothing except himself was stopping him. Something in his mind was begging for him just to lose his inhibitions and go for it. Even through all of the lies she had told him, he'd beleive them all. Just for her to even _pretend_ she loves him. If she would just close her eyes, stop and think, she'd see that Noctus would be anyhing for her.

"'Ey, Noctus." Anthony whispered. "The Hell we goin'?" He asked.

"I don't really know. I don't really travel." He answered. "Well, we're going to pay Dwayne a little visit, that's obvious. But where in the forest? Got me stumped on that one."

"Damn..."

"We're almost there, quit your whining." She ordered, still in a Beedrill line in the direction she'd been moving in for the past hour. Noctus then picked up on something. A nosie. It seemed to be a female giggling. "We're close." Sharon announced, her voice lowering to a growl.

"Oh, Dwayne, you're so funny!" The voice of a female Zoroark said. Sharon stopped at a bush, carefully looking through the trees. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the Disaster Pokemon. The one who had fucked her entire damn life up. She could've been fine, maybe just been able to live with her parents' death. But he just rubbed it in with what he did.

She stepped through the bushes, staring daggers at Dwayne. he noticed her first. He held a look of curiousity. He didn't remember her.

"Rembmer me, Dwayne? It's me: Sharon. Or do you remember the Ninetails more?" She asked. His face changed into shock, then he forced it into one of confusion.

"We haven't met." He tried playing it off. "I think you're mistaking me with someone else."

"Oh no, I'd remember the Pokemon who fucked my entire life through his lust." She turned to the Zoroark. "You may want to lsiten to this. You'll get to see how your 'Precious Dwayne' really is."

Dwayne put on a smile towards his Zoroark. He turned back to the Umbreon, his face telling her: "Fuck off you little whore, I'm trying to get laid."

This only infuriated her more.

"See, he's a tramp. In fact, he was my first mate. And all the while, he was _also _rutting a Ninetails. So that makes him what? One who takes advantage of a scared little Eevee, steals her choice of evolution, takes her virginity, then goes behind her and the trust she placed in him, and tears it to a million teenie tiny pieces." She informed, then turned back to accusing Dwayne. "You took everything from me."

"Don't think that I haven't had my own regrets."

"Oh no… you haven't suffered what I've suffered. You haven't lived what I lived. YOU HAVEN'T FELT WHAT I FELT! Hatred. Anger. Pain. You ever felt like dying? Ever felt alone? Have you ever cried yourself to sleep, then wake up with nightmares about your parents being teared asunder? You are ignorant. You've lived your whole life in ignorance. You should be grateful to me. You're getting new experience now, learning new things. Like suffering. The kind that I went through all my life. But my suffering didn't end there. You took away everything from me, my chance to be an Espeon, to have even the slightest bit of stability in my life, my trust, and my dignity."

"Oh, I didn't do all that!" He defended. "Right babe?" He asked, and she nodded.

Sharon chuckled darkly. "I loved you. You made me who I am today. You gave me this Arceus-forsaken life. Hate saved me. It gave me a drive. You feel that guilt? You feel sad?" She mocked in a tone to match. "You feel bad for what you did? Well if you think I'm just going to remind you of a life you destroyed, fuck that. It was my heart, my life, the start of my new life. And it was your claws that murdered the good inside of me."

"I'm sorry." He said, trying to make it seem like he cared. But in reality it was to make sure that his whore didn't leave.

"You're sorry? I've been abused, I've been used, and all because of your sex drive! You're sorry? You're not sorry! You just want to keep that little whore of yours!"

"But I-"

"NO! You wait to speak! I wish I could've quit you, never even met your sorry, despicable ass!"

"But think of the future that we both drew, the future that could've been yours. A loving mate, pups, a warm shelter." He said, trying to coaxe her into just breaking down and crying for what she'd said.

"You call _this_ a future?" She questioned, completely in shock. "How could you do this to me? Look at what I gave to you! My _virginity_ for fuck's sake! But that wasn't enough was it? I used to be love struck." She said, her expression changing into a dreamy look. "But now I'm just fucked up!" She said, her face snapping back to the glare it had taken.

"Fine. You've made your point. My heart bleeds for you. Will you leave me to my guilt?" He said shallowly.

"Leave? Oh no. I'm going to kill you, just like you did to every shred of innocence inside of me." She pounced on him, her mouth inches away from his throat. She reared back, but was stopped. But by what?

Noctus.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" She barked.

"You know I can't let you do that." He said calmly.

"Yeah, don't let this crazy bit-"

"Betta shut yo fuckin' face 'fore I shove my foot down ya' damn throat." Anthony warned. "No'one talks trash 'bout lil' Princess o'er here while I'm 'round."

"Let's go. We've done what we came to do." Notcus said, then turned away, Sharon in tow.

O

As the walked through the forest, Sharon was royally pissed. "What the fuck have you done, you selfish lavender prick?" She said sternly. She didn't yell, scream, or shout. She whispered. She made sure he heard her.

"I saved you."

"How?"

"Look at it this way: Now that the Zoroark knows that he's a lying bastard, she's going spread the word about him. If not her, then the Pokemon who heard you."

"Wait...I..._I _screwed _him_?"

"You got it."

The Umbreon sat on her haunches, shocked beyond reality. Then, out of the blue, began to laugh maniaclly. She fell over sideways but she was still rolling on the floor, laughing her ebony tail off. Tears of releif ran down her cheeks.

"We did it! Ha ha!" She yelled happily. Once she had returned from her littl fit, she turned to face Noctus.

"You...you did this. You made it possible..." She stated in disbelief. It's rising at the back of her mind that he'd always be there for her. He's everything she wanted. He's everything she needed. He's everything inside of her that she wished she could be.

"No, _we_ did it." He said all the right things at exactly the right time. "But Sharon...after all of this, I still mean nothing to you. And I don't know why."

He didn't? Oh, he was everything to her now. And he'd be getting shown that first-hand later that night. As they walked onward, it was silent. For Noctus, this was nerve-racking. Was she thinking? _Of course you idiot. About me? Obviously. She thinks you're an ass. You've fucked up. And to think: She was actually warming up to you. Nice going, fuckwad. _Notcus thought to himself, his lack of confidence putting him to the grinder.

Anthony looked to his Psycic friend. He seemed in distress. Then again, Psycic-types tend to let others in on their emotions. They wear their hearts on their sleeves. He shook his fiery head. He wanted to say something to comfort him, but decided against it. It'll all work out. He could see Sharon's exprssion. A devious, but warm smile. He's in for a suprise.

O

Noctus and Anthony had gone to sleep. Sharon raised to her feet. She slowly crept up to Noctus, smiling. Her crimson eyes scanned his sleeping, prone form. Lavender, soft, innocent. Everything she wished she could be.

She stepped over him, postitioning herself over him. She began to lick his neck, and she got a small movement from him. She lowered herself, laying on him. She playfully nipped at his pointy ear.

"Uhn..." He groaned, waking up to the feeling of his ear being love bitten. He opened his eyes to find Sharon on top of him, nibbling his ear. "Sharon?" She stopped and looked at him curiosuly. "What are you doing?"

"Shh. Just relax." She responded seductively and soothingly. She went down to his neck, nipping it harmlessly. This forced a moan from the Espeon. "You like that?" He nodded, against his will. He was a bit scared with her sudden change of heart.

"Sharon..." He moaned. "Stop..."

She stopped just long enough for her to respond. "You know damn well you like this." He shifted, trying to deter her. "Oh? Then what about this?" She asked, then without a response, locked her lips with his. He moaned a bit more loudly than last time. She smiled in their kiss, happy with his response.

She parted for breath, gazing at him. His expression was...mixed. A bit lustful, a bit scared, nervous, and expectant. She reasoned that he was a virgin, and all are nervous at the first time. "Relax," She said soothingly to him, "Even virgins know what to do when push comes to shove. And besides. I want you to enjoy this." She said, closing her eyes. The Dark-Type reconnected herself with her opposite.

He moaned at the taste of her tongue probing him, as it had slipped past his lips. It wresteld with his, but was dominant with little effort. He wanted desperately to pull away, but his body, his damn body...it wanted this. So badly that it hurt.

"Sh-Sharon..." He said, trying to bring himself to gte her to stop. He pressed a paw against her chest, trying to push her off. She took this as encouragement, pressing her mouth against his even harder.

Then he remembered something: He was a Psycic-Type. He had telekenetic powers. So he could use them.

He tried to concentrate, which was hard, given all of the stimulation from her warmth, her lips, her fur pressed and rubbing against his. But he managed, and lifted her off of himself. He scampered to a corner, which was when she was lowered back to the floor.

"Noctus...are you all right?" She asked. He shook his head "No." She instantly felt horrible about her rash actions. "Noctus..." She said, and began to approach him.

He flinched at her, cringing in fear.

Tears welled up and ran down Sharon's canine features. Her lower lip quivered. She took a step back, one paw up. She sadly ran off, not wanting to frighten the kid anymore than she had. He simply watched as she left. His teary eyes followed her steps. His lips quivered, unable to move. They couldn't say how much he wanted her to stay. To apologize to her. To explain himself.

Though it was more on her part to explain.

O

Sharon sat on her haunches, looking down at the ground, which had been dampened by her tears. She could feel them as they slipped off her cheek. Her ears lay flat in her melancholy mood. She'd fucked everythign up. All she could do was cry.

She realized that she'd never have him to listne to her. Never again could she amuse herself at his lavender fur. Never again could she see that cute, naive smile of his. Never again could she hear him humble himself to make her feel better.

He probably fucking hated her.

"HEY!" She heard a rough voice yell. She didn't raise her head to the sound. "Wake up!"

"I am." She responded dryly.

"You murdered my brother! I'm going to kill you!"

"Go ahead," She responded in hollow tones, "I don't give a damn anymore."

"What?" The brother of her most recent lover asked dumbfounded.

"You heard me." She said. "I met him. Thought he ws pretty naive. He still is. Went well for a few days. I was his Queen for about an hour. I didn't think I'd be the one to slip and fuck his feelings. I guess I went to fast and now I probably ripped out his turst like he had none...damn. I did the one thing I wanted to prevent. I made him feel like me."

"Well, if that's the case," He sneered, "I guess we'll go and kill him. Let you two be together in the Disortion Zone." This made her look up. It was a pack. She felt hate rise up in her. They were going ot hurt him? No was in the Disortion Zone was she going to let them do that. SHe made her decision. Even though she was outnumbered, she'd make sure that they would not hurt him.

"Noctus..." She whispered. "Forgive me..." She leaped, claws extended. Her eyes hardened, prepared for death. She felt herself steel, knowing she'd die. She tackled one to the ground, and tried to bite his neck. She was knocked over by another, who tried to pounce on her. She used his momentum and kicked him off, landing on her feet, poised for action.

She jumped out of the way of a bite, but into another attack. She was still healing from her leg, so collapsed to the ground. She heard a rustle in the bushes. A lavender head poked out of it. Noctus!

"Sharon!" He yelled.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Espeon she may have talked about." He answered.

"Then we won't have to make a second trip to kill you." He said, then the pack began to surround him. He drew back in fear of the pack. Then he met her eyes. He could see the regret in them. The apology in them. He drew upon every little bit of courage he had, and focused his mind on an attack.

Rocks, branches, and other various detrius began to float midair. The rose higher, and left the Houndoom in awe of the sight of telekenesis being used on multiple objects. Noctus smiled as he let them fly towards the Hellhounds. The barraged the mangy mutts, making them yelp and whine in pain. His eyes began to glow and the barrage increased in intensity.

They ran off, scared of the powerful Pokemon they had to face. Sharon slowly rose to her paws. "Noctus..." She said weakly.

"Sharon!" He said in a concerned tone, rushing ot the origin of her voice. "Are you alrigth?"

"How can you still care about me...after what I did to you?"

He looked confused, taken aback. His brows furrowed. "You just suprised me, that's all."

"I could've made you exactly what I am if you hadn't stopped me. That's one of the few things I care about anymore."

"Is that why you're figthing four Houndoom? All by yourself?"

"They were going to hurt you. I'd die before that."

"Really?" He asked. "You'd do that...for me? You care _that _much?"

"You didn't try to heal me. All you did was try to understand. You didn't say: 'I think you should've told them all off,' you said: 'I got passes made by the same gender too.' That's all I ever wanted."

"Sharon...I'm sorry for overreacting like that. I should've..." He paused, overcome by the emotions. "Well, I should've done something different. Let's go back to my abode." He suggested.

"Naw. Too far away, too late, and I'm too tired. How about we spend the night somewhere else?"

"Alright." He shrugged. "But it's so dark. I can barely see." He said fearfully, his eyes wide trying to detect light.

Sharon paused. She could see. But Noctus couldn't. So they either stayed where they were and risk an attack, or leave and have Noctus blind. "Noctus. Do you trust me?" She asked, looking back behind her at the Espeon.

Noctus began to respond, but he paused. He noticed the tone in her voice. She meant that did he beleive in her. Did he still trust her enough, even after her actions?

He took a few moments to ponder. It was unnerving for Sharon, waiting for him to accept her apology.

"Sharon...I'd let you lead me anywhere. From the Hall of Origins to the Distortion Zone. From bliss to agony." Sharon smiled, and she brushed his chin with her tail. He met his tail with hers, and she began to walk slowly.

Slowly into the nothing of the night.


	6. Opposites Attract

Listen, there's a lemon here, so be warned.  
>Songs: Tonight I'm Lovin' You by Enrique Inglesias<p>

O

As the two Eeveelutions walked through the night, they were both silent. Sharon had her raven tail underneath Noctus's chin, two gestures in one. First it was a way for her to guide him through the forest at night. Secondly, it was to show she was there. Just like he was for her.

Noctus's eyes were still wide open, trying to see desperately. But the feel of her tail brushing against his skin was comforting. He knew he was in the right paws. He felt safe. He sighed incontent.

As they walked slowly, the felt the soft forest floor underneath thier paws depress under each step. There was a light breeze going through the trees, so they swayed minorly. They could smell the fresh air, and felt it billowing past them. The hoots of Noctowl were the few sounds that inhabited the night.

Then Noctus, out of the blue, felt a raindrop hit his forehead gem. He shook it off and stopped walking. Sharon suddenly stopped feeling her tail against him, and she turned her head around, looking into his blue eyes. They held an almost child-like innocence. By Arceus that was what she loved most about him. That innocence was just so...it made her want him even more. Maybe she could get some of her own back if she was around him long enough.

"Noctus?" She asked. She could easily see him, sitting there, looking bewildered.

"Just a raindrop. There'll probably be more soon. We should get somewhere." He suggested.

"I would, but you're blind without me."

"Right. Ironic, seeing as a Dark-Type is my source of vision." He said, and tried to find her tail. To make sure he didn't lose her again, he gently bit it.

"Hey!" Sharon yelled, suprised. "Getting a bit eager down there, are we?" She teased. Noctus blushed, not expecting her reaction. "I'm just messing with you, you should know that by now!" Noctus smiled. He may not show it, but he absolutely loved how much she teased him.

The Umbreon quickened her pace, hoping to find a cave or something for shelter. Sure, it was only a drizzle, for now at least, but who likes to make love in the rain? Not this Umbreon, that's for sure. She hates it where people can easily watch what she was doing. That may have been just been her natural Dark-Type paranoia, but everyone likes privacy in some moments.

Getting it on counts as one of those moments.

They walked further, and found a cave. Sharon told Noctus to stay put outside, in case of some unseen danger inside. She cautiously walked inside, eyes straining to see, sniffing to smell any other Pokemon, ears perked...

Noctus waited nervously outside. What if soemthing went wrong? Oh, Arceus, please let the cave be empty!

"It's fine. You can come in!" She called out to him. He sighed in relief, and slowly stepped inside, careful not to trip over something. She smiled as he approached.

"Sharon...I can't see you." He said. Sharon pressed her forehead against his.

"Find me yet?"

"I beleive so." He joked. She pulled away. "Wait...I can see a little bit. Just enough to make you out."

"What was that? You wanted to make out?" She asked, and not waiting for his inevitably stutter-filled answer, she locked her lips against his. They held for a few seconds, then she broke, out of breath. "Looks like the rain has picked up." She observed. It was full-out storming. Thunder, lightning, the works. Every flash Noctus could get a glimpse of what was happening.

"Yeah. Look, Sharon, before we do that again, I just wanted to-"

"You didn't like that?" She asked inoocently.

"No, I liked that. By Arceus did I, but that's not the point. I just thought we could..take it slow, I guess."

"Fine." She said. "I know you want me. And I made it obvious that I want you too. So, how's about we remove the space between me and you." She said, then she tackled him to the ground.

"What're you doing, you tease?"

"Foreplay."

"This is foreplay to you?"

"Let's just call it...'Sensual Wrestling'." Noctus nodded at her answer. Then he flipped her over, so that she was on her back. "Damn, I like the way that you move." She commented as he kissed her neck. She took the oppurtunity and reversed it back to normal. She proceeded to nibble on his neck, laying on him. He moaned as she full-on kissed him.

He regained himself, eager not to lose. He rolled, and got on his feet, towering over her. "Why don't you just give it to me? I already know what you want to do."

"Because I'm waiting for you to surrender." He fake-growled. She giggled as he brushed her stomach, and nipples, with his forked tail, and kissed her neck. He slowly moved lower and lower...and gently brushed her sacred area, just brushing the _very_ tip of his tail with it. The oh-so-close feeling made the Umbreon beneath him whimper in pleasure.

"Okay!" She said, pressing a paw to his chest. He smiled widely, pridefully. "Look, kid. Here's the situation, I've been to a lot of places, and not too many have made me feel the way that you do. You make me feel wanted. Like I matter."

"You _do_ matter."

"Thanks." Sharon sighed. "I gotta say, I think you may just be my type, whatver that may be. I think you're ready. I'm not lying to you. I want your virginity. Tonight, everything that I want to do with you, I'm going to. Everything that you need, we're gonna do. You're stuck with me, I'm stuck with you. So let's find something to do till the storm passes. Tonight I'm loving you."

"Sharon...you don't know what that means to me..."

She shrugged. "So...how do you want to go on with this?"

"What?"

"What damn position." He could be so naive sometimes. "Do you want to be in control, being your first time, or do want me to be in control? If you let me, then I'll show you the time of your life."

He paused for a few moments. "Interesting offer, but remember: You submitted to me. That means that _I_ get to be in control." He informed. Sharon was suprised. She didn't think he had it in him. To assert dominance over her. "Though...I probably -make it _certain_- that I'd be no good, given my first time..."

Sharon saw his doubt, took the initiative, and rolled them both over, her on top. He shrunk back in fear, only finding the ground, which gave no room to shrink back into. She smiled, toweringly proudly over him. He blushed harshly, embarressed.

"How about I just say you 'Let' me do this? You know, you were in control the entire time. Each one of my bounces on your big, har-" Noctus decided to stop her right there.

"Y-yeah!" He requested, "L-let's just d-do that." Sharon's smile grew wider. Noctus tried smiling back. She lowered herself down and passionately kissed him. Their tongue entwined in their desire, in a romantic wrestle. He broke away, before either of them couldn't hold their breaths. She gave him a confused look, head cocked slightly to the left, ears perked.

"L-listen...I was j-just thinking..." He paused, trying to find words. "T-that since I'm p-probably b-bad at this..." She rolled her paw, urging him on. She wanted to listen. But she hoped that he hadn't changed his Psycic mind. "I just figured I c-could...m-make you..."

She decided to step in. "Orgasm first?" She offered. He blushed deeply.

"Y-yeah...that."

Sharon smiled. "Now how would you go along with that?" She asked him in a coy voice.

"Well...I heard from some other Pokemon t-that I could...well...use...m-my...tongue." Noctus stuttered meekly, very cautious.

Sharon smiled so widely that the corners of her mouth hurt a bit.

"Oh-ho-ho, getting a little _kinky_, now are you?" She asked rhetorically, just to get that cute blush on his handsome face. Nevertheless, she dismounted him, and laid on her side. She looked over to him. "Going to sit there all night, kid?"

He stood up, and got one of the best views he'd ever gotten. Her flower, pulsating slightly in arousal. It looked slick, and it simply...smelled nice in their cave. She saw how nervous he was, and intervened.

"Kid...don't be nervous. I'm damn sure you'll do fine." She reassured him. He seemed to stop quaking in anxiety. He stepped -still cautiosly- over to her, and she rolled onto her back. He blushed at the now full view of her glory. He gave her lips a test lick. She moaned, if not a bit too loud for the little lick. It was mostly to encourage him.

Now all he could see was her raven-colored fur. Not to mention her flower. He saw a small...nub. He closed his mouth on it and began to suckle, Sharon responding with cries and sudden jolts in her movement. He could tell he was sending shivers down her spine with how she was reacting. He curled my tongue around it and tugged it softly, causing her to contort her body uncontrollably. He was unsure of how to go from there, so he tried a new form of attention.

He removed his maw from her to glance at her folds to see how wet they were now. He gave her folds a lick, sampling the juices from her depths. When he got a taste of this substance, his eyes lit up. It tasted sweet, with an after taste that was a bit bitter. He had heard that different types had a differet aftertaste. Dark must've been bitter. Fire would probably be spicy.

He began to lash my tongue against her folds, getting what he could. Noctus could see that his mate was breathing heavy, most probably because he kept changing my pace and what he was doing to her flower.

The Espeon slithered his tongue into her folds after lapped up the rest of her bittersweet juices. Her walls massaged his tongue as he wiggled it around her walls, lapping up the juices that coated her walls. He kept my tongue in her, slightly drifting my eyes to look at her. Her front paws were curled and close to her chest, her ears flicking at the slow, aimless licks. The rest of her features he couldn't see. He pushed his snout forward, brushing her pink nub with his wet nose, getting quite a high pitched cry from her.

Her walls quivered uncontrollably, along with her body writhing under him. In her peak now, her juices releasing in streams, jetting through her. He acted quickly, attempting to swallow all of her sweetness. He had to push himself back, having more then he bargained for. Some of her mixture splurted on his face as he lifted his head back, the rest just dribbled from her opening and down her.

"Ah...Noctus~..." She moaned. That had to have been the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard. "That...was...damn..."

Noctus decided to stay his tongue. If he could leave his snarky Umbreon lover speechless, then he did a damn good job. He lifted himself from her dripping opening, but not before both licking his muzzle clean of her bittersweet juices.

He stepped up over her still panting form. She had one eye half-open, and her head moved slightly in response to him. This time _he_ kissed _her_, and she moaned at her own taste, still in his mouth. He pulled away after a few seconds, smiling widely. She smiled back warmly.

"So..." She breathed. "On...on your back, kid." Noctus complied, laying down. She slowly, shakily stepped up, still wobbly from her orgasm. She managed to get on top of the Psycic type, and leveled herself on the tip of his cock. Noctus still looked vaguely nervous.

"Do you trust me?" Sharon asked of him.

Noctus simply let the words flow out, not caring about his mind's caution. "I trust you more than anything else. More than a Fire-Type sleeping with a Water-type has to." Sharon smiled, and slowly lowered herself onto him. He moaned, the feeling of her body heat around him. Her natural lubrication made it easier for her to slide down him. He shivered in pleasure, the wet feeling of her walls unlike anything before.

Once Sharon hilted him, or atleast to the base of his knot, she sat for a few moments, letting him enjoy the new feeling. She smirked at his reaction. _This is what male virgins are like? Lucky female who gets to enjoy this cute little display,_ she thought to herself. As he squirmed beneath her, blushing like mad, she chuckled. Then she began to lift herself, making him shudder and moan. She let herself drop back onto him, then quickened her pace. Not enough to make him come, but enough to force him to moan and writhe in need. She moaned softly as she let herself into the pleasure of both watching him and their passion.

Noctus looked up with one eye. It was all he could muster in this state. He saw Sharon riding him, his member being buried within her. It made a tingling sensation run through him to see that. He was enjoying, by Arcues he was...but she looked entertained, but that was it. Why? Was he not good enough? Maybe he could do something to help, but what? He tried to thrust upwards a bit, trying to time them with hers, but with little reaction on her part.

"Getting a bit eager, now are we?" She seductively said as she felt him try to increase their speed. Noctus blushed harder. His tactic hadn't worked out as he'd planned. Maybe...just maybe he could use his mind to help. But how? Could he stimulate her mind into releasing more dopamine? He could only hope as he focused with all his willpower.

Sharon moaned loudly as she felt a surge of pleasure wash over her. Something just happened...but what? Noctus wasn't the biggest male she'd ever been with, so that was out of the situation. But then again...did she really care? Not really. It felt better, and that was what mattered most. Now both she _and_ Noctus could enjoy it.

Noctus saw her change immediately. She looked almost shocked, but went back to her motion. He focused more, and she paused and moaned loud and long. After a moment of her pleasured expression, she began to ride him again, but slowly, as if she were too tired to go on. He thrust upwards and she cried out a bit. This scared the Espeon. She sat on him, paws on his stomach, an expression of overwhelming pleasure on her face, panting in exhaustion.

"Sharon! Are you okay?" He asked with concern saturating his tone.

"Y-yeah...b-but...I can barely do this..." Noctus frowned.

"Why?"

"I...it's just too much pleasure. I don't know what you did, but it's working, kid." Noctus was about to respond, but was cut off. "Can you take over? I can barely move."

"Yeah. Sure thing." He said, and Sharon lifted herself off of him. They both whimpered from the cold air hitting their sexes. She stood on all fours away from him, quivering minorly, still suprised. He got up and gently jumped up on her, sliding his forelegs behind her shoulders. The weight of him on top of her made her legs spread slightly, giving him better access. He lined up his tip, and slowly pushed in. The heat of her opening made him moan once more.

Sharon moaned, her entrance still sensetive from Noctus's Psycic stimulation. As he began to slide in and out, she didn't moan as loudly as she did. He didn't want to hurt her, as he thought he did, so he tried magnifying the pleasure only a little. Sharon grunted, feeling that pang again. Noctus stopped. Sharon _needed _this.

She pushed back into him, trying to encourage him. He only quickened his pace. "D-do that trick you did..." She ordered of him. Noctus stopped, suprised. "But not too much!" He focused once more and thrusted again. She smiled and began to growl in pleasure. He rutted harder, and she cried out in bliss. Both of them were close. Noctus continued with hard thrusts, each making the Umbreon beneath him cry out in ectasy.

His knot began to ache, eager for release. "Sharon...you...you ready?" He asked.

Sharon knew what was coming. "You fucking know it." Noctus pushed hard against her entrance, and once he got it inside, he lost control of most of his senses. He yelped in euphoria...and blasted Sharon with his Psycic treatment. Pleasure overwhelmed her, and she screamed louder than ever, her body shaking in her orgasm as he shot his seed into her depths.

Sharon couldn't take anymore of it, passing out, falling to the cave's floor. Noctus found himself on top of her, knot lokcing them together. He got up, realizing he wa probably crushing her. He managed to lay them on their sides, and gently licked behind her ears until he fell asleep. He felt...content. Just that one feeling where you know that you've done good. That warm, fuzzy feeling. Noctus sighed, falling slowly asleep.

O

Sharon woke up first, to the feeling of another body pressed against hers. She prepared to strike, but remembered last night. _Oh, Arcues, last night...No, no, no! _She thought, shivering from the memory of the most amazing orgasm she'd ever had.

"Hmm...Sharon..." Noctus groaned, waking up. "Morning, beautiful..." Sharon blushed lightly, and rolled onto ther stomach. Noctus raised to his feet.

"So kid, how was your first time?" She asked coyly.

"...It was..." He said, trying ot find the words.

"Thought so." Sharon said, smiling smugly.

"You want to come with me to get berries?"

"More than anything." She said, but stayed lying down, smiling up at him.

"Well...are you coming?" Sharon had to resist the comment on her mind. But failed.

"No, I did _that_ last night." Noctus blushed. "I would...but I can't feel my legs."

O

After Sharon's numbness wore off, Noctus was still out, and she was hungry. So she went off to search for some sustinence. She heard an ear-splitting -and chillingly familiar- screech, and looked toward the source.

It was the Aerodactyl that killed her pack.

A/N

Review or else. And read my other Pokemon story, see if you can find the refrence.


	7. One Last Loose End

Songs:

O

Sharon shivered in fear, laying on the ground. She was trying to get away, shrink down into some crevice where it couldn't get her. It took another step, and she whimpered. It was like she was a young Eevee all over again.

The Areodactyl screeched as it saw it's target. This time the pup _wasn't_ getting away. It roughly grabbed her and slammed her agasint a tree. She screamed in both terror and pain, writhing to get free.

It was no use.

It's beak slowly grew closer, and it looker her in the eyes. It could see the tears in her crimson eyes. It cackled lowly, darkly, and Sharon shut them tightly, not wanting to see her end. "HEY!" Yelled a familiar voice. Anthony! "LET 'ER GO!" HE ordered. IT screeched in response, and squeezed her tightly. She yelped loudly in pain.

It flapped it's leathery wings and took flight. Anthony knew if he didn't act now, she'd be gone. He took careful aim at the monster, and drew upon all of his strength for a jet of flame to erupt. The Areodactly turned out of the way, narrowly dodging, but in the act dropped Sharon. She landed with a thud, and stopped moving. Anthony roared.

"HEY, PUNK! DON'TCHA KNOW HOW TO TREAT A LADY?"

It managed to keep midair, but Anthony was too tired to attack for a while. The beast hovered, charging up a massive laser to fire at him. The Magmortar huffed with one arm on the ground. As the Areodactyl was about to fire, it was cut off by a ball of darkness hitting it's head. It landed to the sound of Sharon raging to it.

"Y-you're fight's with me!" Sharon demanded. It rolled onto it's feet and tried to slash at the Umbreon, who rolled skillfully out of the way. It tired slashing two more times, and neither hit the agile Eeveelution. At the end of the roll, she shot another Shadow Ball at him. He blocked with his arm, but still screeched in pain.

"You like that?" She screamed. "Well take this, motherfucker!" She lunged it him, trying to bit the flesh near his joints. It threw her off, and tried to charge again, but a searing ball of magma his it' back. Anthony was back in the game.

He tried to tail-whip Sharon, but she jumped over it, but not in time. She was hit, and landed on her side. "Aw, Hell naw, you did _not_ jus' do 'at to Princess!" Anthony yelled, and fired a few more magma heaps at the monster. He countered with his own flames, and soem hit Anthony. He looked confused.

"'Ey, buddy, I'da clap, but uh...I ain't got no hands." He congratulated in a bitingly sarcastic tone. It obvisouly didn't get the joke and swiped at him, knocking him to the ground. Sharon mustered all of her strength and attacked, her rag doubled from the hit she had taken ealier. It roared in pain, taking it's own medicine in a double dosage. It staggered forward, needing all fours to stabilize.

The duo took the chance to prepare to attack at once. "Ready, Princess?" Anthony asked, his cannon glowing, ready to fire. Sharon nodded in response. She was about to use her favorite move, which was aptly named "Payback."

The Magmortar fired after Sharon had hit and jumped off. It flew toward the downed beast, singing the very air. It hit, and they could both hear the beast's blood-curlding sceam in agony. It brought joy to Sharon's heart to hear it.

After the smoke cleared, the Areodactly staggered up. They both froze. It was still standing!

"Anthony...tell Noctus I love him..." She said sadly, and began to sharge at the hulking monster.

"Princess! The Hell you doin'!" He questioned, but as he saw he glow, he knew what she was going to do. "NO! It'll kill you too!"

She whispered to herself. "So be it." She closed her eyes as time slowed and she grew nearer and nearer to her enemy. The murderer of her family. The murderer of her pack. The murderer of everything she knew and loved. And in a way: The murderer of everything that Sharon was.

O

Her eyes slowly opened. The first thing she was was an Espeon's face above her, staring down with a worried expression. She felt warmth behind her head. Blood? No, just some fur. Soft, velvety fur. The fur on an Espeon.

"You know..." She began slowly, her voice cracking slightly. "If this is the Hall of Origins...it's looking pretty damn good so far." She said, and trie to reach up to kiss him, but failed as she felt pain in her neck.

"Don't move your neck, it's still a bit bruised from your attack." Noctus said, suprisingly, in a calm tone.

"What? No 'Oh Arceus I'm gonna die' tone for me?" She whined playfully.

"Nah. I saw you breathing as Anthony brought you here."

"I almost miss it, having to calm you down. It's almost upsetting me."

"Then let me calm you." He said, then leaned in to kiss her. She giggled as he quikcly planted pecks up and down her neck. After he was done, they looked at one another lovingly. They heard footsteps but didn't look up to meet the origin. They were lost in each other. "Did that help?"

"You bet your pink ass it did." She remarked, rubbing in the fact he was an Espeon.

"Ah, Princess, you awake!"

"Anthony...is it dead?" Sharon said, turning her attention to him.

"Yeah. Damn you fucked him up. Neck snapped an' shit."

"So it's over...I did it. I finally fucking did it." She said, then laughed a little bit in relief. "I finally have all my loose fucking ends tied..."

"So...now what?"

Sharon paused. What now? SHe had never really thought of her troubles being over...

"Now? I guess I enjoy my new mate." She said, and reached up to Noctus, pulling him for another kiss.


End file.
